Flower's Story
This is a tv show movie about Flower and her life as she battles up to be the queen of the Whiskers. Episode 1 Argon hurried back to the burrow.He was late again.Holly had just given birth and Argon had missed the new arrivals. Argon finally made it to the burrow and went under ground to see Holly. "Late again" Holly said. "I am so sorry!" Argon aplozided. "That's ok, the pups are sleeping anyway." said Holly.Argon came to see the four tiny pups.The youngest one woke up and crawled to Holly. "I think we should name this one Flower "Holly said smiling. "I know one day Flower will be special." It was a sunny bright mornig for the meerkat family, the Whiskers. "Be prepared every one! Thumper, Hazel,Petal,and Flower are coming out if the burrow." Holly odered. "I want to see, I want to see! Flower said exidty. "Quit furrball, I'm the oldest so I'm going out first." Thumper said. "Time to come out." Argon said. "Yeah!" Flower chreed as she pushed her way to the front. "Isn't it pretty!?" Flower exlamid. "Yes it is Flower." Holly said. Hazel was next then Thumper, and last but not lest, Petal. "It's time to go every one."Holly odered. "Where are you going"? Petal asked. "We're going forging" Holly replied. "Can we come?" Flower asked. "Next week." Holly said as she hugged Flower. The Whiskers left and Lancelot babysat them. "I want milk". demanded Thumper. "I'm a boy." Lancelot replied annoyed. "When is mother coming home?" Petal asked. "I don't know"Lancelot said. A couple of hours later, the pups playfight while Lancelot kept a lookout. Suddenly Lancelot then heard a nose. And it was the sound of an unfamilier meerkat. Lancelot first thought for a moment. Was it the Whiskers or a roving male? Then he spoted the Lazuli. "Oh no!" Lancelot said. "What us it?" Flower asked. "All of you go underground quickly!" Lancelot odered. As Lancelot led them uderground, The Lazil charged towards the burrow. Most of the males went underground and attacked Lancelot. He defended the pups and was bleeding all over.Then, the Whuskers came. "Attack!" Holly said viciously. The Whiskers attacked the Lazuil. But the Laziul won and chased the Whiskers. Some of the females went underground and got the pups, and the Whiskers retraced. Holly lead them to a far bolt hole. "We will make this our new home". Argon said. Holly rushed over to the pups and feed them milk. "Are you all ok?" Holly asked them. "We're scared". Flower said shakeing. Holly hugged her. "It's alright." Holly said. "We're safe for now." It had been a week and the pups became foraging with the alduts. Flower found a cillapede. "Momma! What's this?" she asked Holly, her eyes bright. Holly laughed. "it's cillapede. Food." She leaned down and gave the bug a swift bite, killing it. She nudges it towards her daughter. "There. Eat up." Holly said, walking towards Hazel, who was crying for help. Flower stares at the dead collarless. This is so weried! She thought with disgust. I don't wanna eat this! I want milk! She let out a growl of frustration and walked away towards Risca, who was eating another cillapede. Flower growled. "Why is everyone eating those nasty bugs!" Rise stopped, looked at Flower and laughed. "It's good, dear. Try." She nudged the dead creature towards Flower, who shook her tiny head. "No." Risca, however, was still patient. She stares into Flower's brown eyes with a....look. It scared tiny Flower. She squealed with fear as Risca came closer. "Okay! Ill eat it!" Flower said, taking. A bite. It was DELICOUS! •••••••• It had been a few hours. The Whiskers were lying under a shady tree, gossiping and napping. Today had been so much fun for Flower and her siblings! They had learned how to dig and they had explored the Whiskers home. However, Flower wasn't tired. She grabbed Thumper's tail and dragged it. Thumper yelled. "Stop!" Flower sighed and let go. "I wanna play!" She complained. Thumper laid his head down. "Go play with someone else!" "Fine!" Flower hisses and stomped to Petal, who was staring in the sky. "Hey Petal!" Flower pounces on Petal's tail, who squealed. "Ow! Flower!" She giggles am batted her sister. "Let's play a game!" Flower nodded. "Let's play Secret Escape! You know, where we escape to find the Lauzli and attack them?" Petal nodded, her green eyes brown. Giggling, the two sisters left the sleeping Whiskers and padded into the open.....unaware of the hawk watching them from above. To be Countined..... Next Time.......... A tragic death happens, and the Whiskers are changed forever. A new leader will rise, and the mob will fall. G Episode 2 {Preview} "Why....." Flower dug her head into her aunts fur, trembling and crying. "Why did I have to lose her and mother?" The female licked her ears. "Oh, my dear Flower, they'll be back someday. But now..." She broke away from Flower and jumped on a small patch of dirt. "I will lead the Whiskers." Category:Meerkat stories